


Lose It

by transtwinyards



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/transtwinyards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe y’said that,” Adam whispered, eyes still closed. There was a small smile on his lips. Ronan pushed himself up to kiss it.</p><p>“I can’t believe you get turned on by romantic shit,” Ronan muttered in reply, kissing Adam’s jaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose It

It was a wonder to see Adam like this: sweat collecting in every dip and crevice making Ronan feel hot, _hotter_ ; face contorted in a look of pure and overwhelming pleasure, hands grabbing everywhere from Ronan’s bicep, back, then back towards his own mouth, rubbing at the nape of his neck, clenching and unclenching his fists. He was unrelenting, his voice trapped in his throat, trying to break out.

Ronan was pleased enough to see his hands flitting everywhere, but he liked having the challenge anyway.

Adam cracked his eyes open, peering up at Ronan through his dusty lashes. They were dark, the blue color swallowed by his pupil. It wasn’t hunger, nor was it worship, that Ronan saw in them.

No, hunger was what Ronan felt when Adam touched him. Elegant hands traveling from Ronan’s chest, to the nape of his neck, the curve of his jaw, tracing the black lines of his tattoo. Hunger was what Ronan felt when Adam’s lips made him pliant, burning, wanting. It was Adam’s magic, transferring all of his feral hunger into Ronan as he nipped, licked, and kissed his way down Ronan’s torso.

His worship, though miraculous it was to know what it was to begin with, was heard in the lilt of his accent as he muttered Ronan’s name over and over, curses stuttered in each heady thrust, in and out, _in and out_.  It was heard in the way his voice cracked when he opened his mouth, finally, when he let out moans so loud and beautiful, it made something sinister thrill through Ronan. They were doing this right above a church and he can’t help but thrust more enthusiastically at the thought of someone hearing them, hearing _this_.

No, Adam’s eyes, when they cracked open, were filled with wonder, awe, astonishment.

Ronan’s steady pace stuttered as he stared back, but he came back in full force. He dove down, traced his nose upward. From abdomen, to chest, to collarbone, where he left a kiss, then stopped when he was eye-level with Adam.

“ _Move_ ,” Adam growled. His hands grappled at Ronan’s hips, fingers digging in so deep, Ronan was sure it would leave a mark. That was intentional, Ronan thought. He liked the thought of it, the process of this leaving its mark, like the sprinkling of bruises that’ll form by his collarbones in a few hours. He stayed resolutely still, and even _that_ was a herculean feat.

He leaned down to take Adam’s lower lip between his teeth, and he found himself breathless. Meeting Adam’s gaze for too long was like diving into the ocean. It was impossible to kick back up when oxygen left your lungs. The pressure was too much.

Ronan knew how to hold his breath.

“Take it easy, tiger,” Ronan whispered, moving to mutter his next words into Adam’s right ear. “We’re not in a rush. We can stretch this out longer.”

It was an offer without the offering tone. Adam hated charity, and Ronan had long ingrained that principle in his mind.

Adam relaxed beneath him, earning him an open-mouthed kiss by the side of his jaw. A hand held at the back of Ronan’s head, massaging its way up his scalp. He sighed at the sensation.

“You’re really mellow today,” Adam muttered, and it was right in Ronan’s ear. “Something good happened?” Adam’s accent was on a roll today, and the sound of it mixed with the sensation his fingers massaging at Ronan’s scalp drove Ronan over the edge.

The shiver that went through him went straight to his groin. Adam felt it, gasped, groaned, and lifted his hips. Ronan almost lost his mind.

 _Slowly_ , he reminded himself. He kept the pace slow, straining to hear the hitch of Adam’s breathing when he began moving again.

 “Can’t I be gentle every other day, Adam?” Ronan whispered, and it took all of his willpower to generate that sentence, so much as say it out loud.

Adam hummed, and it vibrated down beneath them. “Then… _shit_ ,” he hissed. “Something good _did_ happen then.”

Without thinking, Ronan said, “I see _you_ every day, isn’t that good enough?”

When the sentence caught up to him, Ronan stopped. Adam stared up at him, eyes practically swallowed in black.

The word _slow_ lost its meaning entirely.

Adam grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled them over. Ronan settled in, growing impossibly harder as he looked up at Adam.

Ronan would never get tired of the sight of him, the sight of Adam during these times specifically. There were sights that Ronan remembered out of principle, sights that Ronan remembered out of pure coincidence, but then there were sights that burned into the dark recesses of his mind, waiting to be found.

Adam arched his back, pushing Ronan _deep_ , his dick leaking precome between them.

The wet sensation was lost to all the sweat that had gathered by Ronan’s abdomen, but the sight of it made him swallow hard.

Then Adam started to move.

Ronan was left writhing underneath Adam, hips thrusting up to meet Adam’s. He made no move to grab at Adam’s hips, or his waist. Instead, he grabbed at Adam’s hands, palm sticky with sweat. He laced their fingers together. With his free hand, he traced up and down Adam’s thigh, feeling the moving muscles beneath.

Adam’s thrusts stuttered, his head thrown back in pleasure, neck glistening with sweat from the light drifting into his small apartment window.

Ronan sat up, maneuvering Adam to lie back down. Ronan bent over him, caging him in. He trailed kisses, marks, bites down Adam’s neck. He kept thrusting.

“Shit,” Adam cursed, stretching the word out, voice shaken by the vibrations. Sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the space between them, a cacophony of sensations and sounds that drove them both over the edge.

“ _Fuck,_ shit. Oh my God, Ronan. Keep going _,_ oh _fuck_ , keep going,” he babbled. His tone was hysterical, lost in the pleasure, the friction, the pace.  

Their moans grew louder, and soon enough, it was all just background noise. All Ronan could hear was their skin slapping against each other, the pounding of his pulse. Everything else gave way to focus in on the wet heat.

Ronan reached down between them and stroked Adam, hand matching his pace. Adam shuddered, moans becoming strained. In a moment, all Ronan could hear from him was whimpering at the end of each gasp. It was the hottest thing he’d ever heard.

When Adam came, his voice broke, and Ronan swooped down on the last minute to swallow the moans that tore at his throat. Soon after, Ronan came too, too overwhelmed by the blinding heat of Adam pulsing around him.

He pulled out, and collapsed beside Adam. They were both breathless, eyes closed as they basked in the waves of pleasure that came after. It took a while before Ronan could feel his sweat cooling up, and the ache at his throat.

“I can’t believe y’said that,” Adam whispered, eyes still closed. There was a small smile on his lips. Ronan pushed himself up to kiss it.

“I can’t believe you get turned on by romantic shit,” Ronan muttered in reply, kissing Adam’s jaw.

Adam breathed out, and there was a hum that came with it. It was the quietest laugh that Ronan’s ever heard, and god _damn_ , he didn’t know Adam could do it. “Does that mean you’ll say more romantic shit in public to humiliate me by trying to turn me on?”

Ronan hummed, sliding his arm underneath Adam’s back. He rested his chin by Adam’s shoulder. “Let’s call it an experiment. See what happens.”

“I’ll take those chances. I’m the test subject though,” Adam said, both content and amused as he traced circles around Ronan’s wrist. “You’re going to have to do the charts and tables. Just to prove that it’s scientific.”

Ronan kissed at Adam’s ear, and unconsciously, he knew that it was the right one. “Oh, _babe_ ,” Ronan started. Adam laughed, louder this time, slapping hard at Ronan’s thigh. Ronan knew Adam secretly loved the pet name. “Nothing’s scientific about love. And don’t feel so confident that I’ll fail. I can _totally_ be romantic.”

“I’m not confident that you’ll fail at being romantic, Ronan,” Adam retorted, shifting closer, deeper into Ronan’s arms. “I’m confident that you won’t turn me on with romantic shit in public.”

Ronan grinned. He always did like a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to write smut so, please forgive me if this came out a bit rushed and short and idk, some other problem that isn't synonymous to shitty.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! My tumblr can be found [here.](http://stubbornjerk.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250089) by [transtwinyards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/transtwinyards)




End file.
